


Always Watching

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cold Weather, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Seiichi feels the fear and worry drain from his body. Something weird is happening - he should run, but somehow the glow of the red eye isn't nearly as frightening as the thought of leaving.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Gekkouga | Greninja/Ononokus | Haxorus
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Always Watching

It had been days since Michael had gone missing. He'd told his friends where he was about to head off, which was why Seiichi was here - there was no message, no call, nothing from Michael ever since he'd gone out into this forest to explore and cross it.

And that had Seiichi worrying about his friend.

"Something's out there," he told his two Pokemon he'd take with him on his search. The local police had started their own search, but since they were hesitant to enter the forest for any extension of time, Seiichi had lost any confidence in them and decided to take matters into his own hands. Gensuke, his Greninja, and Hakomi, his Haxorus, were listening intently. "So I want you to be keeping your eyes open. Let's do this as quickly as we can." He would enter from the same side as Michael had, trying to follow his planned path to see if there had been an accident. He could only hope that Michael was still conscious out there - maybe he'd found his way to the river, where he'd have water. If not...

Shaking his head, Seiichi tried not to think about the ifs. Michael was somewhere out there, waiting for help. He had to believe that.

The forest felt quite normal to Seiichi when they went in. It was a bright, beautiful morning, the sun strong enough to break through the thick foliage of the dense woods. Hakomi was walking up front, cutting a safe way through the thick underbrush for Seiichi and Gensuke. Seiichi was walking in the middle, with Gensuke taking the rear. Every few meters, Hakomi would sniff the air or the ground, searching for the faint remains of Michael's scent. Seiichi could only hope that there was enough for them to follow, cursing Michael's habit of not using any strongly scented products before such excursions. Some cologne would've helped them tremendously on their search.

He was tense for most of the times. Maybe some criminals were hiding out here. It was also entirely possible for aggressive wild Pokemon to live here, claiming the forest as their territory. And yet, everything was eerily silent but for the trio themselves. Seiichi's anxiety grew every time Hakomi turned around, taking some weird directions that didn't lead anywhere close to the river on the map. It was so unlike Michael to leave a chosen path. What had tempted the man to do so? _Maybe something was chasing him_ , he thought, his worry gnawing at him. _Maybe he's there somewhere, hurt and helpless._ But it was of no use to demand them to go faster - he didn't want to risk Hakomi to lose the elusive scent.

It took them the better part of the day before finally reaching a small cleanse in the old forest. Here, the ground was bare but for dead leaves and broken twigs, with some weeds creeping up and moss withering away. The ground was littered with weird marks, almost as if large claws had dragged through the packed soil.

What brought Seiichi to a halt, though, was the fabric strewn about. They were the remains of a sleeping bag, mixed with some other pieces of clothing, some of them sprinkled with old, dried blood. Seiichi felt his blood go cold at the sight, especially when he found the upturned and ravaged backpack underneath one tree. Ripped open food packages were lying around and a camera was there as well, broken and the pieces scattered around the thick roots of the tree.

"Fuck," he hissed, looking around. He couldn't see Michael anywhere near, and the only solace he had was that there was way too little blood on the ground for him to have been killed. Searching for more clues, Seiichi found a lot of some weird, dried-up stuff on the ground as well, especially where the sleeping bag had been ripped apart. "Hakomi, can you find out where Michael had gone from here? And did his attackers followed him?"

The bulky Haxorus growled and started to sniff around more closely to the ground, seemingly agitated. He finally lifted his head and to the north, looking nervous and fidgety. "Haxorus," he growled, baring his teeth as if facing an opponent. Seiichi's stomach clenched and his heart dropped - wherever Michael had fled too, his attackers had followed in the same direction.

"Let's hurry, then," Seiichi said. Genosuke croaked in agreement, face set even more serious than before. But with the night drawing closer, it was a lot more tricky to navigate through the forest. They went by Hakomi's senses alone, trusting in his ability to keep up with Michael's scent marks as they hurried deeper into the forest. Soon, however, Hakomi stopped, a low and dangerous growl coming from the depths of his throat.

"What is it, Hakomi?" Seiichi whispered, trying to see what Hakomi had sensed. Genosuke kept him back, however, and slowly they made their way past a nasty patch of brambles until Seiichi could see the new cleanse. It was a tiny one, surrounded by old and gnarly trees, and there, slumped across the floor-

"Michael!" Seiichi screamed and tried to run to his friend. The trees around them started to rustle and Hakomi gave a loud and mighty bellow, standing up to his full high while Genosuke summoned a few of his Water Shuriken, looking around with keen, ready-to-fight eyes. Seiichi ignored all this as he rushed over to the naked and battered body of his friend. He was covered in bruises and little cuts, but Seiichi almost sobbed when he saw that he was still breathing. "I got you," he said as he struggled out of his jacket to cover Michael with it. He, too, was covered with that weird, dried up stuff - especially his bum and thighs. With horror, Seiichi finally knew what it was - it was semen, lots of it. He felt sick and didn't dare to inspect Michael's behind any further, instead he wrapped him up with his jacket while Hakomi and Genosuke flanked their owner, posturing and hissing at the rustling trees around. "I got you, pal, I'll get you out of here."

Genosuke hissed, which was when Seiichi finally looked back up, holding his friend's body in his arms. The source of Genosuke's and Hakomi's anxiety was quickly located - there, in the dark shadows between the gnarly trunks of the trees, was a floating red thing. _No, not a thing_ , Seiichi thought frantically, pulling Michael closer in instinct protection. _An eye._ The moment he realized that, Genosuke's hisses were already weakening.

Seiichi felt the fear and worry drain from his body. Something weird was happening - he should run, but somehow the glow of that single, red eye wasn't nearly as frightening as the thought of leaving. It was a sudden thought. _I can't leave_ , it echoed through his mind. He couldn't leave. Not now. But why?

 _Why should I leave in the first place? I found him, didn't I? I should wait through the night. Carrying him through this forest in the dark of the night would be far too dangerous..._ The thoughts felt weirdly invasive, but even that feeling was quickly replaced by curiosity. Seiichi let Michael back onto the ground, careful not to jostle him too much. He was still breathing - he would surely be fine till tomorrow.

"Hakomi, Genosuke," Seiichi said, his gaze still transfixed on the red glow in the darkness. "It's okay. We'll stay here for the night." Part of him thought about bringing them back into their Pokeballs, but as he was reaching for them, another strange thought crossed him. _They'll be handy to keep out. Soon, it'll be cold here, and Michael has my jacket._ It sounded quite logical. Not only that, but providing the injured Michael with more clothing to keep him warm was paramount right now, wasn't it?

Hakomi made a distressed noise when Seiichi started to strip out of his sturdy outdoor clothing. First was the jumper, followed by his shirt. Then his shoes, socks and pants. He shivered slightly in the cool evening air but ignored it for now as he patiently went about to clothe Michael with those pieces. He didn't notice the red eye floating closer, nor the rustle of leaves and twigs. Genosuke was close by, obviously nervous and keening softly to get Seiichi's attention.

"Stand back, Genosuke. Hakomi, come here." His tongue felt weird. A bit clumsy. _It's the cold_ , his thoughts whispered. _I need to stay warm. Those are my Pokemon - they'll provide warmth. Wouldn't it feel good, to lay down with them?_ Seiichi shivered again, which was all he needed as motivation to move away from Michael and towards Hakomi, who was still growling softly at the red eye staring at them. "It's okay," Seiichi tried to calm him down. When he rested one hand on Hakomi's chest, he could feel the heat his Haxorus was giving off through his protective plates. With a relieved sigh, Seiichi leaned against him, which startled Hakomi a bit.

"Haxorus?" He sounded confused when Seiichi hugged closer, still shivering. But it felt lovely and warm, so Seiichi just kept to it.

"Genosuke," he called and his Greninja came, equally as confused as Hakomi. "Let's lie down - we all need some sleep if we want to make the way tomorrow, with Michael in this state." His Pokemon hesitated, but they couldn't ignore a direct order from their master. Hakomi sat down, Seiichi now on his lap. Genosuke hesitated a bit longer before he cuddled up, too, pressing his warm body against Seiichi's back.

 _It feels nice_ , Seiichi thought, eyes half-closed as he looked back towards the eye. It had come to the edge of the small clearing, and now Seiichi could see to whom it belonged - a Runerigus. Weirdly, the thought didn't disturb him. _The way it watches... it feels safe_ , his thoughts whispered. _If only I could get warmer. How can I get warmer?_

A sudden image crossed his mind at the exact same time that the Runerigus floated into the clearing. Seiichi saw himself writhing against Hakomi while he came. _It would definitely keep me warm_ , the voice in his head said. A strange hum was making it hard to think of anything else. _I should try it out, at least_ , the voice that sounded like Seiichi added. So he reached down, still pressed against his Haxorus, and into his boxers. His fingers felt cold on his warm cock and for some moments, he simply held it, warming up his hand. _Genosuke feels nice, pressed against my back_ , his thoughts murmured through the persistent hum, and with that thought in mind, Seiichi started to stroke his cock. His eyes fluttered close as his body started to warm up, cock slowly growing harder under his fondling fingers.

Genosuke shifted behind him and Hakomi was looking down at him as well, both growing even more confused by their owner's weird behaviour, but Seiichi didn't feel concerned himself. _I feel great_ , the voice whispers, and so he felt great as he slowly pumped his half-hard cock, moaning softly against Hakomi's warm chest plate. Arching his back, his arse pressed closer against Genosuke, who shifted again, exchanging questioning looks with Hakomi. But Seiichi had been clear - they didn't move, not as long as nobody attacked them.

"Nnngh... more," Seiichi murmured. More heat. He needed more. _The cloth is hindering me_ , he thought and before he could think more about it, Seiichi was struggling out of his boxers and turning around, now leaning his back against Hakomi but still staying on his lap. Genosuke looked alarmed now, but Seiichi pulled him back and flush against himself with his free arm. "Stay," he whispered before biting his lip and arching into his pumping hand. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Runerigus shifting its glance towards Genosuke, who stiffened for a moment before croaking softly.

And then he felt Genosuke's round, webbed fingers on his hard cock.

 _What a good Pokemon, helping me like this. I wonder how hot Genosuke's cock would be in my hands_ , his thoughts whispered, making Seiichi moan. Hakomi made another distressed voice, winding his arms protectively around both Seiichi and Genosuke while glaring at the still approaching Runerigus. Seiichi, however, only concentrated on Genosuke's webbed fingers around his cock, his own hand sneaking between his Greninja's strong legs that were now straddling him. The heat between his Pokemon felt so _good_ , and when his fingers brushed something hot and slimy feeling, something that grew hard and out of a soft slit between Genosuke's thighs, Seiichi couldn't help but pull his Pokemon closer, fingers playing with this strange cock until his hand was full with it, warming his fingers so beautifully.

At some point, their cocks bumped together, which prompted them to rut against each other, both of Seiichi's hands oh Genosuke's flat ass to pull him close for more friction. His fingers dug into his flesh, kneading and seeking more warmth, and- _It would fit_ , Seiichi thought through the deafening hum and Genosuke's moans. _It would fit perfectly, nice and tight and hot._ So Seiichi followed his weirdly clear thoughts, his fingertips brushing against Genosuke's asshole, probing against it until he felt one slip in. Genosuke was positively _keening_ , and soon enough, Seiichi was fucking his Greninja with scissored fingers. It was like a blur - the only straight thoughts he'd left were floating in and out of his minds like a stranger's voice, egging him on to go further, to seek more warmth.

When his cock slipped up and into Genosuke, it felt so good and _right_ to do this, right under the Runerigus' watchful eye. All thoughts about Michael, his wounded friend, or the dangers of the forests were gone from Seiichi's mind as his cock was squeezed inside Genosuke's hot and clenching body. With a loud moan, Seiichi wrapped both hands around him, thrusting upwards and into the heat, both of them writhing together in a tangle of limbs. Hakomi had stopped his own growling somewhere in between, his arms securely around his owner and his friend.

 _He likes it_ , one of his thoughts whispered, and Seiichi became aware of the throbbing, hard heat underneath his ass and the way Hakomi was moving underneath them. _He wants to be warm, too._

"Hakumo," Seiichi heard himself say, his voice breathless and rough and ending in a needy moan. He lifted a leg and shifted further back until he felt Hakomi's huge cock slip along his ass. When he looked up, he saw the reflection of the red glow on Hakomi's faceplates. His Haxorus gave a low rumble, his arms flexing around Seiichi and Genosuke. He moved, pushing the two on the ground. Seiichi landed on top of his Greninja, his cock almost slipping out of that intoxicating warmth. He was soon slammed in right back when Hakomi crowded him from behind, slippery cock rutting against Seiichi's ass.

 _Just breed me_ , the voice whispered. "Just breed me!" Seiichi cried out, and with a roar, Hakomi thrust forward and breached him. A hoarse, painful cry escaped Seiichi, but he couldn't stop, not with that white-hot cock up his ass, warming him from the inside. _It's just a bit of pain_ , the voice said, and Seiichi briefly wondered since when he sounded so gloating. _It's okay_ , he thought then. Genosuke and Hakomi were far more important. That insane pull and push of his Haxorus pounding into him was more important. His own cock, squeezed tightly by Genosuke, was more important. His body, sandwiched between his Pokemon radiating heat, was more important.

So he forgot about the strangeness of this all, his mind full of the persisting humming, body trembling with the strain and lust and heat, and just kept moving. Even the pain dulled after a while. Maybe it just seemed insignificant in the face of the exquisite lust he felt each time Hakomi slammed into him, his thick and throbbing cock pushing and rubbing against his prostate, creating blinding-white sparks of too-much-sensation behind Seiichi's closed eyelids.

It felt like an eternity when the heat reached its maximum, boiling low in his stomach and dropping into his balls and cock. It felt all too soon as well when his whole body shuddered, muscles tensing as he came with a shout, his cock buried balls-deep inside Genosuke. His Greninja was keening and arching underneath him, and Seiichi could feel him tighten up, his own slender cock twitching madly as hot ropes of cum splashed onto Seiichi's stomach. It was too much, just too much, especially with Hakomi still holding onto him and pushing his body for and backwards with each powerful thrust, making it near impossible to pull out of Genosuke.

And then Hakomi came, his cum filling Seiichi with pure heat as his Haxorus emptied his balls inside of him. The burn of the stretch was completely forgotten in the face of this sensation, and it almost made Seiichi come yet again as he clung to Genosuke.

Silence came back to the clearing when it was all over. The hum of his mind was gone as the three basked in the heat that was left after their orgasms. Seiichi blinked lazily before looking around, halfway buried underneath a gasping Hakomi. Even Genosuke seemed pretty out of it, face pulled in satisfaction and long tongue lolling.

The Runerigus was long gone when Seiichi could finally think for himself again, no more watching as the chaos unfolded.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing (except Runerigus) requested by Celestia. Not exactly what they asked for, but I hope that they like it anyway! And yes, it's the same Michael as in Eyes Glowing In The Dark.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
